Free Wings
by SecretWingsxxx
Summary: Ryoma is being abused and blamed for his parent's death. He decides to close himself up from others as he gets beat up everyday. Finally one day he is allowed out then suddenly encounters people he calls 'annoying'. Chapter 7 Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Prince of Tennis.**

"talking in Japanese"

**"talking in different language"**

_thoughts_

_**Someone's POV**_

_**-Time Skip-**_

**Chapter 1 - Trapped**

_**Normal POV**_

"Who do you think you are!? You ruined my life and now you want freedom!? What are you?!" An angry feminine voice shouted at a 10 year old boy. When she finished talking, she started to beat him up. " Now stay here unless I call you! And clean yourself up slut." After woman shut the door, the boy barely had the strength to get up. His small built was really not used to being beat up. He dragged himself to the bathroom and looked at himself. This has been going on for 7 years now...

_**- 7 years ago - **_

"Mama! Papa! Huggie." a little boy who was 2 years old with big gold eyes and black hair with tints of green on his hair reached his arms up to his mother and father.

"Oh, come here Ryo-chan!" The mother brought him up into her arms. The little boy laughed without a care in the world. All he knew was that he was happy with him mom and dad. He thought that as long as he had his mom and dad nothing wrong will ever go on. But it did.

A week after that day, it was the little boy's birthday and he was turning 3 year old.

"Ryoma! You are three years old now, where do you want to go for your birthday." The father asked the three year old Ryoma.

"I want to go to the tennis courts and play tennis!" Ryoma shouted with a big smile on his face.

"Ok! lets go then!" The mother clapped her hand and went to get ready.

When the father, mother and Ryoma were ready they headed for a sports store and got Ryoma all the tennis things he needed.

They were headed for the tennis courts and as they were walking along a board walk and suddenly, they see a truck headed their way. The parents didn't think twice. They covered the three year old Ryoma, but a little late. All three were hit.

That happy birthday that Ryoma received that day was his last.

Ryoma's mother and father died and Ryoma lived, but he had a very weak body because of that.

He rested for a month in the hospital and was later sent to his aunt Meino's house. He was like a body with no soul when he arrived, but then when he entered his aunt Meino's house and then after all the authorities left. His aunt started to hurt him with words and pushing him in to walls.

"Their death was all your fault! Why did you come to me? Why? Everything is your fault!" Aunt Meino screamed at Ryoma.

This made Ryoma scared because normally aunt Meino was nice and had a very warm voice, but now she is like this, "Why?" the word escaped Ryoma's mouth accidentally.

This just added fuel to the fire. "Why you ask? Seriously? Because you were selfish and asked to go to the tennis courts, Rinko and Nanjiro died! You killed my sister! You killed the man that I gave up on for Rinko. You killed them! Only if you weren't selfish. Only if you weren't born, then none of this would happen! You are useless and not needed!" aunt Meino yelled at him.

Tears came down Ryoma's Face as his whole body ached, but most of all his heart ached. Aunt Meino set rules for him and didn't allow him to go out at all. Ryoma had to learn house to do the house work all by himself, since aunt Meino made him do it.

**_- 7 years later -_**

Ryoma looked into the mirror with bruises all over his body. _It has been like for 7 year huh._ Ryoma thought to himself as he cleaned himself up and struggling with every wound. When he was done, he went back to his room and started reading school books that were thrown in his room. _Will I ever be free?_

**Author's Note**

**HI! SWxxx Here!**

**What do you think? I know it is very sad. The chapter is like this because Ryoma's character is cold and quiet so I guess I sort of set up what the situation around him is like.**

**Chapter 2 os predicted to have aunt Meino allowing him to go out, but only for errands. He soon meets some other people and he seems to be followed by them. What!? Stalkers at first sight!?**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me how it's going! Thx for reading.**

**C YA ~ xxx 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Prince of Tennis.**

"talking in Japanese"

**"talking in different language"**

_thoughts_

_**Someone's POV**_

_**-Time Skip-**_

**Last Chapter**

Tears came down Ryoma's Face as his whole body ached, but most of all his heart ached. Aunt Meino set rules for him and didn't allow him to go out at all. Ryoma had to learn house to do the house work all by himself, since aunt Meino made him do it.

**_- 7 years later -_**

Ryoma looked into the mirror with bruises all over his body. _It has been like for 7 year huh._ Ryoma thought to himself as he cleaned himself up and struggling with every wound. When he was done, he went back to his room and started reading school books that were thrown in his room. _Will I ever be free?_

**Chapter 2 - Outside the Cage**

_**Ryoma's POV**_

I was in my room when a woman yelled my name with anger in her voice.

"Ryoma!" called aunt Meino.

I ran down stairs immediately, since I have to. If I don't then she will start to beat me up again. Whenever she calls my name like that she has something for me to do.

"Ryoma! Listen carefully. I can't buy groceries, since I have work, so you go buy them. I will let you stay outside to play a little, but come back before 8 o'clock. Don't try anything funny. Go!" Aunt Meino yelled.

I ran out with the money, the grocery bag and a map of the town. If I told on aunt Meino then I 'll be free, but I know that I will feel guilty for taking away her most precious family. I decided to go to the grocery store and then come home, so I won't have any risks of getting beat up. I looked at the map and the grocery store was about 10 blocks away. I wore long pants and a t-shirt, but made sure my bruises were covered up. I was looking at the map, when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Gomen!" I said immediately and bowed.

"Oi! It wasn't your fault, it's fine." A guy with a cheerful voice said to me.

I looked up and saw that he was in a group with 7 others. When he said it wasn't my fault, I had a flash back of 7 years ago. I teared up and the tears didn't stop, I mean it couldn't.

"Oi! Why are you crying!?" The guy with the cheerful voice, who had spiky hair and purple eyes started to sat nervously.

"Nya ~ Momo make Ochibi cry!" A guy with red hair and a bandage on his nose said to the guy whose name is Momo.

"Fshhh... Baka!" A guy with a snake like look said.

"What did you say, Mamushi?!" Momo yelled at the snake guy. They started to fight and bump heads.

"Are you ok?" I turned around to see an egg shaped head with messy hair and a worried voice asked me.

"H-Hai." I said nervously.

"Saa... Then why were you crying." I turned around to see a boy with his eyes closed and a creepy smile.

"Umm... Nothing." I replied scared at the smile.

"10 laps around the block, Momo and Kaidou!" I looked over and saw a stern faced boy with glasses yelling at Momo and now known as Kaidou, who were fighting and now running.

"Umm... Are you sure your ok? I was positive you flinched a little when you bumped into Momo." Said a nervous guy with light brown hair.

"There is a 75% chance that you already got hurt before bumping into Momo, 20% chance you were just scared, and a 5% chance that it was reflex." I was startled as a guy with spiky hair and glasses that were thick enough to cover his eyes said popping out of no where.

"What? You got hurt where? When?" said the egg shaped head boy nervously.

"I didn't get hurt I just did it because of reflex." I turned away saying it with an annoyed tone. I didn't want them to find out about anything so I wanted to leave quickly, but then a hand blocked my way.

"Saa... I can tell your hiding something." The boy with closed eyes that were now open stared at me with his deep blue eyes.

"I-I have nothing to hide!" I said trying to push away the boy, but then accidentally hit his hand on my shoulder.

I crouched down grabbing my shoulder. It hurts! Aunt Meino kicked it yesterday, so that makes it worse. I tried to resist the pain, but since I have a weak body because of the accident that happened 7 years ago, the pain just won't do away. It grasped it harder trying to hold in the pain that was building up in my shoulder. When it finally stopped, I opened my eyes and saw eyes staring at me. Momo and Kaidou were done there laps while I was gripping my shoulder and everyone else started to come to me trying to find out what exactly happened. Worried eyes looked at me.

"Are you ok?" The egg head asked now with an extremely worried tone.

"I'm fine." I stood up and tried to go again. When this time a the stern faced boy stopped me.

"What happened to your shoulder!" He sounded angry, but kept his stern face.

"I just accidentally bumped my shoulder now will you let me leave? I need to get home before 8 o'clock." I said and dashed away toward the grocery store.

I slowed down in front of the store. Aunt Meino already told me how to buy things, so went through the process and paid for the groceries. It was two bags full. The store attendant asked me if I needed help, but just said I was fine. As I was walking home the weight of the bag effected my shoulder and it started to hurt again. I held it in and paused in a corner, where not a lot of people pass by so I had a few minutes to relax my shoulders. But suddenly I felt someone's stare, so I got up and headed home. When I reach the house the stacked everything away. I felt like something was going to happen tomorrow... Kind of like the person who was staring at me might do something that I will feel guilty for.

**Author's Note**

**HI! SWxxx here!**

**How was that? I know it is short.**

**Thank you to:**

**GGCharms**

**Mimibeear**

**Oblivion3000**

**parky**

**urel's tea time**

**ilove0t6forever**

**AspergianStoryteller**

**mangaloverize**

**Hope you liked it! Please tell me how it's going!**

**C YA ~ xxx 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Prince of Tennis.**

"talking in Japanese"

**"talking in different language"**

_thoughts_

_**Someone's POV**_

_**-Time Skip-**_

**Last Chapter**

I slowed down in front of the store. Aunt Meino already told me how to buy things, so went through the process and paid for the groceries. It was two bags full. The store attendant asked me if I needed help, but just said I was fine. As I was walking home the weight of the bag effected my shoulder and it started to hurt again. I held it in and paused in a corner, where not a lot of people pass by so I had a few minutes to relax my shoulders. But suddenly I felt someone's stare, so I got up and headed home. When I reach the house the stacked everything away. I felt like something was going to happen tomorrow... Kind of like the person who was staring at me might do something that I will feel guilty for.

**Chapter 3 - Guilt**

_**Ryoma's POV**_

I couldn't take this feeling away. I got in trouble for forgetting the fruits and the pain in my right shoulder just won't go away. Tomorrow I need to go out and get the fruits, but this time I 'have' to stay out of the house till 9 o'clock. It seems aunt Meino is having guests. I decided to head out early, just in case aunt Meino was going to have guest coming in the morning. I went down the same road as I did yesterday, but this time I turned and headed for a hole that was hidden under a bridge. 7 years ago, before I went to aunt Meino's house, I hid the tennis bags, so that I could play it secretly.

I grabbed my bag and some balls that were also hidden there. I haven't played in a long time, since 7 years ago, but I remembered the feeling of holding the racket. I headed for a small park and turned to the back of the park. I studied the map, so I memorized most of the places that caught my attention. Behind the park had a tall wall that probably was part of the gates, but no one really comes here.

I took out the racket that was in the bag. It had blue around the rims and red in side the rims. This was custom made by my father and the design was by my mother. It was the last gift I ever received. I took a ball and threw it up. This felt so comfortable and so familiar. It felt like the time when I was with mother and father. I hit against the wall, hitting the same spot repeatedly, but then I dropped the racket. I felt pain rising up to my right shoulder. I am left handed, but I always play with my right. I tried again and again, but I repeatedly dropped my racket.

_Why?! Why?! Why can't I can't I play?! Is this what I get for killing my parents. If only I wasn't selfish, if only... _I felt tears roll down my face and wiped them away quickly. I got up and started to hit the ball again and again, not thinking of the pain. _If it is like this then I'd rather break my arm! _My hits slowly became harder and harder, until a hand grabbed my right arm and stopped me.

"What are you doing?! Are you trying to break your arm?!" I turned around pissed to see a boy with a little bit of tan skin and has a stern face with a dark blue cap.

"Who are you? What do you care!?" I yelled at him.

"I was watching you the whole time. And I am Genichiro Sanada. Me and my friends want to know why you look like you want to destroy your arm so badly." Now known as Sanada points to 7 other boys stepping out of the bushes.

"Great another 8 worried people. It doesn't concern you, so leave me alone." I said with a annoyed tone, while I took my tennis bag, tennis racket and balls.

"We saw you clutching your shoulders, then playing like, you didn't care. Why?!" Said someone with seaweed hair.

"That doesn't concern you!" I said even louder and more annoyed than before. I turned and headed for the park.

"This is something that 100% concerns us." Said someone with closed eyes and as far as I see it he is just like the data freak I saw yesterday.

"Another data freak, huh. Anyways, mind your own business, I don't know you." I said with an annoyed voice. I turned around and walked away. _Why do they even bother to worry about a stranger like me? Also one boy in that group felt a little like yesterday's closed eyed boy. They bring shivers down my mind. _I shivered inwardly as I thought about it. I went to the grocery store and bought the fruits I needed. I decided to put it in a secret place outside of the house, so that I can go somewhere else without carrying the fruits.

I dropped off the fruits and headed out. I remember there was a wall was, but it was really hidden behind a school. _Hopefully I don't see any of the boys again! _I thought with annoyance. I headed through thin alleys and past some trees, when I reached a wall even bigger than the one behind the park. It had quite a few weed growing here and there, but everything else looked pretty clean.

I set down my bag and started to pick the weeds, then I started to pull my things out. My racket, balls, water, and a towel. I looked straight at the wall, again I picture my past and familiarity filled my body. I threw the ball up in the air and it hit the wall. I continued this and listened to the rhythm. I relaxed and move with my racket and the ball. I haven't felt this way in too long...

_**- 8 years ago -**_

"Ryoma want to learn tennis?" Father called out to me as I was playing with the ball.

"Yea!" I called out with excitement and a big smile.

"Ok, come here." Father told me.

I headed for him and as he handed me a racket, it felt like I held it before. Even though, I only just heard of tennis. He then taught me how to hold it and I slowly I started to hit the ball. I started playing with both my left and right hands. I became a secret 'southpaw' is what my dad used to call me. I later on learned how to play with the wall and control spins. And for the first time I heard a rhythm that caught my whole body and made my body move with it. It felt comfortable and I forgot about everything as I listened to the ball bouncing on the wall, ground, and my racket. I loved it!

_**- 8 years later -**_

I feel that way again now! I couldn't help, but forget about life now, aunt Meino, my parents death, the annoying boys. I just felt like playing. Playing the sport that my parents taught me! Playing with a rhythm I got attracted to! I hadn't felt this way in years. I felt my whole body move, despite the bruises and the shots of sudden pain as I moved. I felt free!

"O, so you found this place too? And you play tennis?" A calm voice said followed by multiple rustles came from behind me.

I caught the ball and turned around. No, this is not happening! _Why are they here!? _I screamed internally. I was panicking inward, but kept a straight face on the outside.

"What do you want?" I said with a pissed off voice, even though inside me I was nervous like hell!

"Well, we spotted you and started to follow you." said seaweed boy.

"What do you 16 want with me?!" I asked them with no interest what so ever.

"Saa... At least tell us why you are playing secretly and where did you get all those bruises." Said the now opened eyes boy with that sadistic smile on him again. I was about to say I don't know what he was talking about, but then he said in a very serious voice, "You can't hid it, I saw you flinch all over and as you were playing, your shirt lifted and I saw clearly that there were bruises all over."

_What do I do now?! _I thought screaming inwardly.

**Author's Note**

**Hi! SWxxx Here!**

**How was it? I know, I have to work on my chapter lengths. **

**Anyways, Thank you:**

**GGCharms**

**Mimibeear**

**Oblivion3000**

**Randomness Is Awesome**

**hprareslashfan**

**kkfyfe47**

**michelle88222**

**parky**

**uriel's tea time**

**mangaloverize**

**kamryn86253**

**Next chapter: Ryoma gets home late and is forced to sleep outside. What? What will happen to Ryoma if he sleeps outside? He can't go to somewhere else because if aunt Meino didn't find him in the morning, he'll be in BIG trouble. What is this?!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think!**

**C YA ~ xxx 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Prince of Tennis.**

"talking in Japanese"

**"talking in different language"**

_thoughts_

_**Someone's POV**_

_**-Time Skip-**_

**Last Chapter**

"Saa... At least tell us why you are playing secretly and where did you get all those bruises." Said the now opened eyes boy with that sadistic smile on him again. I was about to say I don't know what he was talking about, but then he said in a very serious voice, "You can't hid it, I saw you flinch all over and as you were playing, your shirt lifted and I saw clearly that there were bruises all over."

_What do I do now?! _I thought screaming inwardly.

**Chapter 4 - Being Chased**

_**Ryoma's POV**_

_What now?! What if they find out that aunt Meino did this?! What if she is caught?! _I thought over the possibilities of what could happen. If aunt Meino gets told on, then won't I just feel more guilty. _By the way what time is it now? _I ignored what the questions that were launched at me. I looked in my bag and almost freaked out, it was 8:55. I had to leave now!

"Hey, where are you going?!" Momo reached out to touch me on my shoulder.

I quickly dodged his hand and ran for it. I ran as quick as I can, but I was tired and couldn't resist the pain of the bruises. I jumped into the bushes on the side and started to head for the bridge. I looked back and all 16 boys were following me. I ran to the bridge and quickly put all my tennis things inside. It's a good thing that the boys didn't get there until I ran out of under the bridge. I was almost home, but they kept following me. _What do I do now?! _Then I see people starting to crowd around a street. I ran into the crowd and dodged sudden movements from anyone.

When I broke out, I turned two corners and ran in to my yard, grabbed the fruits and dashed into the house. I quickly stacked the fruits away. Then suddenly after I was done, a slap came right at my face. I saw it, but since it was from aunt Meino, I didn't dodge it. It wasn't that I feared her, it is just that I felt like this was nothing compared to her pain when she lost her family. I stumbled back and was slammed into the wall.

"Where were you?! Didn't I tell you to come home at 9?! You know you would get into trouble, yet you still come home late! Tonight your sleeping outside! You better be there in the morning or else." Aunt Meino yelled at me.

I slowly got up and head outside. I made sure that no one would see me, so I went to the back yard. It was getting cold. Seems like she isn't going to bring anything out. At least it was a good thing I had a Jacket on. I sat on the back porch so that no one could see me. I covered myself with my jacket, but it was still cold. Slowly I drifted off... it was cold and I was tired. I closed my eyes and everything became dark.

When I woke up to aunt Meino calling me to get up in front of me. I got up and headed in. It was cold. I went upstairs and got everything done. I needed to head out today to buy some things needed for the house. I quickly ate, but slower than I usually do because there was a pain in my throat every time I swallowed something, even water. I even felt pain every time I tried to speak. I headed out and today thankfully I didn't see anyone annoying.

_**- Next Morning -**_

I woke up feeling much better. I did my morning chores and aunt Meino told me to stop by the home store to get some light bulbs. When I headed down aunt Meino was already out. I sighed in relief that I wouldn't be beat up this morning. I quickly ate and ran out with the money that was on the table. By now I have already memorized most of the neighborhood. I wandered around and found a couple of interesting places that wasn't on the map that aunt Meino gave me.

I actually was able to find a tennis court. I headed for it and to my surprise all of the 16 boys were there, playing with each other. I watched as acrobatic play was used and techniques of all sorts being showed. All the boys were really good, they looked so much more different than the worried side I saw in them. I was amazed that they had so many unique moved and the rhythm of each bounce showed the speed and skill of those boys.

_Amazing! _I thought inwardly smirking as I gripped the fence around the courts. _It would be fun to play them. _I shook my head and suddenly saw all of them looking at me. _Yikes! _I made a run for it. The boys just jumped over the fences and ran after me. _Great! Now lets see... _I turned at a corner and I remembered it headed toward the bridge where my tennis things were. I headed on the bridge and as all of them got on the bridge. I gripped the side of the bridge and jumped down. I landed on my feet and ran from under the bridge toward a park.

The boys were stunned for only a second, but then all of them jumped and ran after me. _Why?! Why won't they just give up?! _I screamed inwardly as I looked back and the boys were all moving as the same pace as I was.

_**Sanada's POV  
**_

When the boy just jumped the bridge it freak me out, as well as the others, since we already saw his body condition. He then went under the bridge and headed for the park. _How is he ok?_ I wondered, but quickly snapped out of it and jumped from the bridge and headed for the boy. It seems like the others were thinking the same thing. We ran as me went through trees in the park until we reached the back of the park. The boy stopped and panted heavily. We almost caught him when he suddenly dashed away. _Damn! We almost had him. _I thought inwardly. Why was the boy running so desperately? Why did he seem so serious in trying to hide his bruises and trying to get us not to care about him? Well, that was not going to happen.

_**- When the 16 boys were in the courts and Ryoma was watching - **_

We were practicing our tennis in the public courts. It seems like our skills were really improving. Everyone else started to develop new moves or improved their original moves.

Eiji and Bunta seems to be improved with their stamina problems.

Yukimura, Tezuka, Oishi, and I were talking about plans for each person.

Fuji and Kirihara were practicing moves as Fuji is trying to make Kirihara get rid of his 'demon mode', which harms others to win.

Momo, Kaidou, and Niou were talking about Niou's ability to 'copy' others and ends up with Momo and Kaidoh fighting.

Takashi and Jackal were playing a strength versus strength match.

Inui and Renji were mumbling about some new training schedules and about creating a new 'juice'. _I don't want to go on about their juices. _

suddenly a rattle caught our attention. as we all turn around we see the boy who was covered in bruises, having gold flames in his eyes as he tightened his grip on the fence tightened. A smirk slowly crossed his face, but he quickly shook it off. Then he realized that we were staring at him. So, again, he runs away. We all grab our things and run after him. Well more like climb.

_**- During chase -**_

The boy just keeps on running away from sorts of questions fill my head as I ran. This is too strange...

_**Ryoma's POV**_

I got to get away, before 7 o'clock. I quickly made a turn a corner and speed into the home store and got the light bulbs. I came out of the store and dashed for home. Then I felt stares on me. I looked back and my eyes visibly widened as I see, once again the boys running. I have to get away before anything else happens... _And why exactly am I the one who always gets chased. It has already been like 2 or 3 times already! __Fine! _I stopped and turned around. They stopped and looked at me about to put on worried faces. I opened my mouth to tell them to go away, but nothing would come out. Why can't I speak?!

**Author's Note**

**Hi! SWxxx here!**

**How is it! The length is still trying to be improved.**

**Thank you to:**

**GGCharms **

**Lady-Isabeau **

**Mimibeear **

**Oblivion3000 **

**Randomness Is Awesome **

**SasuNaruFan4Life **

**gboysgundam **

**hprareslashfan **

**kathalynn **

**kittykat10101**

**kkfyfe47**

**michelle88222**

**parky**

**uriel's tea time**

**Kamryn86253**

**hinatamesias18Echizen **

**mangaloverize **

**HeartxSoul **

**KajiAoiYuno**

**AspergianStoryteller**

**Next Chapter: When Ryoma gets home, aunt Meino questions him about what has he been doing for this long. But Ryoma just lost his voice and can't speak. Aunt Meino thinks of this as Ryoma hiding something from her. She slowly gets angry what will she do to Ryoma!?  
**

**Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think!**

**C YA ~ xxx 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Prince of Tennis.**

"talking in Japanese"

**"talking in different language"**

_thoughts_

_**Someone's POV**_

_**-Time Skip-**_

**Last Chapter**

I got to get away, before 7 o'clock. I quickly made a turn a corner and speed into the home store and got the light bulbs. I came out of the store and dashed for home. Then I felt stares on me. I looked back and my eyes visibly widened as I see, once again the boys running. I have to get away before anything else happens... _And why exactly am I the one who always gets chased. It has already been like 2 or 3 times already! Fine! _I stopped and turned around. They stopped and looked at me about to put on worried faces. I opened my mouth to tell them to go away, but nothing would come out. Why can't I speak?!

**Chapter 5 - Lost voice**

_**Ryoma's POV**_

I try and try to say something, but every time I try, my throat hurts. I grip my throat and try to speak. The boys run toward me and ask me whats wrong. _Damn! Why does this happen now?! _I kept trying, but it just increases the pain. I quickly ran toward aunt Meino's house, before they could react. I dashed into the house, put away the light bulbs, and went to the kitchen, while grabbing some water. I literally drank it all instantly and I tried to speck again. My throat started to burn, but I couldn't speak. I tried again and again, only resulting in gasps and pain. Then, aunt Meino came in the kitchen.

"Waht are you doing on the floor?! And why are you back late again!?" Aunt Meino look furious. I tried to reply, but it only caused pain.

"Answer me! Even though, I normally don't let you talk, but for now answer me!" Aunt Meino yelled with the same amount of anger. I kept trying and trying.

"If you don't answer me, then you'll regret it!" aunt Meino yelled with an even louder voice. _I'm trying! I'm trying! _I yelled in my head. I tried, but nothing would or could come out of my mouth and I felt tears in my eyes. This just increased aunt Meino's anger. She started to hit my right shoulder, which she knew was injured. I flinched. she kept hitting it and started to hit me everywhere. I tried to raise my hands for protection, but my shoulder and arms won't raise any higher than my stomach. She just kept on hitting and hitting. _It hurts! It hurts! and I can't do anything about it! _I curled into a ball, but only to collapses, when aunt Meino kicked my stomach. I clenched my stomach as my vision slowly blacking out. _  
_

When I woke up, I was on the floor. I tried to pick myself up, but everywhere hurt. despite the pain, I slowly rose up, flinching at every move I make. I wasn't even able to stand since aunt Meino hit them quite hard. I leaned on to the wall as I made my self stand up and walk to the bathroom. I got in there, leaning against the sink and then falling on to the floor. I slowly took of my shirt to reveal multiple bruises and some places increasingly purple, almost black. My right shoulder looked the worst and my left arm had a bruise now. I wiped my top with my left hand and slowly moving from bruise to bruise. Every time it hurt, my left arm lost control and dropped the towel, fell on to my leg. I bit my lip every time, and slowly cleaned my legs. They were as bad as my top.

When I was finally done, I wrapped my bruises, which helped my hide them. I pulled on a t-shirt and long pants and struggled to put them on. I slowly got up, trying to stand on my own and walked down the stairs very slowly. I almost tripped a couple of times, but luckily I was used to walking up and down the stairs with wounds. I walked into the kitchen and saw a piece of paper there. Aunt Meino wanted my to head out and do some grocery shopping again and be back before 9.

I decided since I lost my voice, probably only for the time being, I went and got a small notebook and a pen. This made things easy, since I could write down what I needed to get and stuck it into my pocket. I headed out and tried to walk normally, but every step was painful. I tried my best not to show it and made constant stops every now and then. _I should just get groceries and head home to rest. _So, I went into the grocery store and constantly struggling not to show my pain.

I got everything I needed and started to head home. My arms felt really painful and to make things worse, my legs were about to give in. I decided to stop at a bench in a park and rest for a while. I looked up at the sky and saw a bird. _I wish I had wings that could fly from guilt and this life. _I closed my eyes for a while and then decided I should get home.

I opened my eyes only to see the most annoying people ever. The closed eyes boy was really close to my face as well as everyone else behind him. _Not this again! _I pushed them away and took out my notebook. I quickly wrote 'leave me alone.' on it and handed it to them.

"Why should we leave you alone?" Momo asked.

I sighed and wrote 'because your annoying."

"Ehhhh~ We were just trying to help you." The red hair boy with a red bandage on his note whined. "By the way I am Eiji Kikumaru. Call me Eiji." He introduced himself with a big smile.

I looked at his weirdly. _Why would someone introduce themselves in this kind of situation? _I wrote 'Whatever. Just leave me alone.'

"Saa... I am Fuji Syusuke, call me Fuji." The closed eyes boy smiled at my with made me want to leave now. I mean I didn't want to be here anyways. Before I could do anything, the others started to introduce themselves.

"I'm Bunta Marui, call me Bunta." Said a boy with somewhat red hair, while chewing on bubble gum.

"I'm Seiichi Yukimura, but call me Yukimura or Yuki." A person with a green hand band said with a smile identical to Fuji's. _Creepy!_

"Kunimitsu Tezuka, call me Tezuka. And you have some serious explaining to do." The stern faced boy with glasses said. _Like I will!_

"I'm Shuichiro Oishi, call me Oishi. By the way are you ok?" The egg shaped head boy asked worry, clear in his voice. I ignored his question.

"Akaya Kirihara, call me Akaya." The boy with seaweed hair said.

"I'm Takashi Kawamura, call me Taka." Said a boy nervously. He looks strong...

"Jackal Kuwahara, call me Jack." A tanned skin boy, who was bald said. _Um... does he know he had no hair? _I asked myself curiously.

"He Masaharu Niou, call him Niou. And I am Hiroshi Yagyuu, call me Yagyuu." said a guy who looks polite and if I remember correctly Niou is that person who copied moves.

"I'm Takeshi Momoshiro, call me Momo." Momo said pointing to himself. _Well I already know his name..._

"Fshhhh... Karou Kaidou, call me Kaidou." The snake like boy said.

"I'm Sadaharu Inui, call me Inui." he said as there was a gleam on his glasses, freaking me out.

"Renji Yanagi, call me Renji." said the boy with closed eyes. _Data Freaks!_

I was going to write something down, Fuji stopped me.

"Why don't you just talk?" Fuji asked.

I quickly wrote 'because I lost my voice yesterday.' I gave him the paper and opened his eyes. He handed the paper to the others and they all had faces full of worry.

"Saa... then what happened?" Fuji said with a very serious tone and eyes opened. I gulped. _Why of all questions, this comes up?_

**Author's Note**

**How was it? **

**Thank you:**

**GGCharms **

**Lady-Isabeau**

**Mimibeear **

**Oblivion3000**

**Randomness Is Awesome**

**SasuNaruFan4Life **

**gboysgundam **

**hprareslashfan **

**kathalynn **

**kittykat10101 **

**kkfyfe47 **

**michelle88222 **

**parky **

**uriel's tea time**

**ChientzNimea2Wind**

**Kamryn86253 **

**hinatamesias18Echizen **

**mangaloverize **

**HeartxSoul**

**ilove0t6forever**

**KajiAoiYuno**

**AspergianStoryteller**

**Next chapter: I'll leave this as a mystery. Does Ryoma tell them? Will he tell anything to them? And what is aunt Meino planing when she wears a smirk most of the time?**

**Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think!**

**C YA ~ xxx 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Prince of Tennis.**

"talking in Japanese"

**"talking in different language"**

_thoughts_

_**Someone's POV**_

_**-Time Skip-**_

**Last Chapter**

I was going to write something down, Fuji stopped me.

"Why don't you just talk?" Fuji asked.

I quickly wrote 'because I lost my voice yesterday.' I gave him the paper and opened his eyes. He handed the paper to the others and they all had faces full of worry.

"Saa... then what happened?" Fuji said with a very serious tone and eyes opened. I gulped. _Why of all questions, this comes up?_

**Chapter 6 - Truth?**

_**Ryoma's POV**_

I gulped. _What do I say (more like write)? Do I tell them I just caught a slight cold? But won't they think it would be weird if who ever was taking care of me didn't give me medicine? _I kept trying to think of something to say, when I looked up at the clock. It was 5 o'clock right now. I quickly wrote 'I got to go.' and handed the paper to them. I got of the bench and grabbed the groceries, but then I suddenly felt a very huge pain in my right shoulder. I dropped the groceries and clenched on to my right shoulder. _Damn it! _I tried my best to not think of the pain as I got up and grabbed the groceries, but unfortunately, the boys already saw that and were surrounding me. Sanada and Fuji each grabbed a bag. I quickly took out the notebook and wrote 'I don't need help' and showed it to them.

"Stop being so stubborn! You do need help and it looks like your right shoulder just got worse than the last time we saw you. What happened?" Sanada raised his voice in anger. I didn't want to answer him. I tried to get the bag, but he has pretty good reflexes and puts it in the other hand. I sigh. _What now? _I wrote down 'please leave me alone. It might even save my life.' I handed it to him. I looked at it and I could see his hand shaking. _Yikes! Maybe I should not have wrote the second part of it. _

"What the hell?! What do you mean it can save your life?! Is there someone trying to kill you or something?!" Sanada yelled.

Yukimura grabbed it and read it. His usual smile disappeared and soon was replaced with gleaming eyes and an angry face. The paper got around to everyone and they all seem to have the same reaction. _Man, I really wished I didn't write it now! _I thought to myself as I looked at them. _Plus why do they make it such a big deal!? _I was about to ask if I can get my bags back, when suddenly all of them turned to me. I quickly wrote 'WHAT?!' and showed it to them.

"What do you mean 'What?!', huh?" Momo asked with a very pissed off voice.

"Who takes care of you exactly?!" Tezuka asked me.

Then suddenly I was asked question after question. I didn't even have anytime to do anything, but just step back as they came forward, then-

"Ryoma? What are you doing here?" _This has got to be a joke! _I turned around and shook my head with a smile. It was aunt Meino with her outside 'nice' act. She asked me in a very warm way with a smile. She was indeed a beautiful women, but if anyone saw how she acted at home, no one would ever think that again.

"Excuse me, Miss, but who are you?" Yukimura asked with a smile.

"Well, I am Ryoma's aunt." Aunt Meino replied with a FAKE smile.

"Did you know that he has bruises all over his body and has lost his voice!" Ayaka asked loudly pointing to me.

"Yes, I do." Aunt Meino put on a worried face, "That's why I want to know what is he doing here."

"He came out to buy groceries, yet- " Sanada started to say, but was interrupted as aunt Meino talked to me.

"Didn't I tell you not to over do yourself? Geez. Even though I am at work, I can always go to the grocery store after work." Aunt Meino said in her sweet voice at she went up to Sanada and Fuji and took the bags.

"I need to take this boy home with me, since his parents are aboard." Aunt Meino said as she waved good bye to them. I was able to sneak a note into Tezuka's hand, while aunt Meino were getting the bags.

_**Tezuka's POV** _

As the woman who claims to be his aunt approached the boy who couldn't talk now (He means Ryoma, but Ryoma hasn't introduced himself to them yet) with a sweet smile I could see cold eyes looking at him, despite the smile.

I also found it weird when the boy flinched when he heard her voice. _Was it just plain surprise? _But the funny thing is, I thought I was slight fear in the boy's eyes for a second.

Then suddenly I felt something in my hand. The boy was hiding it from the woman. _This is way too strange. Why would he want to hide something from his aunt? _I crushed the paper in my hand and put it in my pocket.

When The boy and his aunt left, I turned around and took out the paper. 'Don't tell her anything!' was written on the paper.

This didn't help with any of his questions, but it was clear he wanted us as far away from that woman as possible. I showed this to the others and they also came up with the same conclusion. I looked at the way the boy and his aunt went and couldn't shake off the feeling that somethings going to happen.

_**Ryoma's POV**_

As I walked home with aunt Meino, she kept a sweet smile and talked sweetly, well at least till we reached the house. She closed the door and put the groceries down.

"Get these in the fridge and go up to your room." Aunt Meino didn't yell, but she said this in a very cold tone. I nodded and ran into the kitchen with the bags. My legs and arms were all sore, so I quickly put everything away and walked up stairs.

**"Hello, I would like to get two tickets for a plane to america. Yes. An adult and child. Yes. In a week. Yes. At 8 in the morning. Yes. Thank you." **I heard aunt Meino talk on the phone in English, I think, but the weirdest thing about her talk on the phone was that she had a big smirk on her face. I quickly headed up stairs before she noticed I was listening to her. I looked through an English-Japanese dictionary and searched up each word. _Two plane tickets to... America... in a week... at 8 in the morning. Wait what!? _I thought to my self at I gather the information I just got.

"Ryoma, get your bags packed by tomorrow!" Aunt Meino yelled for downstairs, "We're moving!" I could clearly hear the smirk in her voice as she yelled at me.

_So, I am moving to America in a week, huh. _I took out a big suitcase that was even bigger than my tennis bag and started to put the few cloths I had in the suitcase. I mean all I really had was a few pairs of pants, some t-shirts, and a few jackets. I thought of my tennis bag under the bridge. _I'll go get everything from there tomorrow. _

_**- Tomorrow** -_

I headed out quickly, so I could be home before aunt Meino came home. I ran into the home store to get some towels, cleaning supplies, and a rug. Of course I was struggling with it, but I managed to get them all in one hand. I went under the bridge and stuffed all the tennis balls that were hidden in the hidden hole into my bag and carried it home. Then I was stopped by the boys. This is were I panicked. If I don't get home in the next 20 min. aunt Meino will be there! I just dashed past them without talking to them.

As I ran away from them, once again, I heard some wait's and hold it's, but I just ran. I really need to get home and I couldn't waste anytime on them. I lost them in a crowd of people who were gathering for a big sale. I ran into the house relieved that aunt Meino wasn't home yet. I put all the supplies away, of course falling a couple of times, while struggling to do it as fast as possible. Then I ran to my room, where my suitcase was, and opened it. I took out the clothes, put in the bag that was not that fat and refolded my clothes and put them in, while making the bag took like it is part of the clothes.

"Ryoma! Are you done?!" I heard aunt Meino yell from from the bottom of the stairs, which startled me. I quickly got up and accidentally hit my arm against the suitcase, but resisted the pain and ran to the top of the stairs. I nodded so she can visibly see that I heard her and I am done.

"We're leaving tomorrow for America at 8 o'clock. I need you to go out and get some postcards." Aunt Meino told me in a calm, but cold voice. Then she turned around and walked away. I sighed. _Hopefully I have a peaceful afternoon for my last day in Japan. Plus I was pretty sure that she said we would be going in a week._

I grabbed some left over change that my aunt left and headed for the store. On my way I heard yelling and tennis balls hitting a racket, ground, and another racket. I turned around and headed for the noise. I saw the tennis court that I watched the other boys at. So, I headed for the fence of the courts, this time what I saw really made me almost want to jump in and join in the game. There were several matches and all of them with different skilled players. There were 4 games going on and all of them were doubles.

I looked over to a game with Teauka, Fuji, Yukimura, and Sanada. The teams were Tezuka - Sanada and Yukimura - Fuji. It was intense. The game was tied at 5 games all. The speed was very fast and the skill was over their age group's. It was awesome.

Then I looked over to see a game with Oishi, Eiji, Bunta, and Jackal. The teams were Oishi - Jackal and Bunta - Eiji. It was a pretty weird game, where Bunta and Eiji mainly got points from aim along and close to the net, while Oishi and Jackal mainly got their points from aiming in the back and strong shots. Pretty good, but I'd like to see Takashi go against Jackal.

The third game I saw was Momo, Kaidou, Niou, and Yagyuu. The teams were Momo - Niou and Kaidou - Yagyuu. It was a pretty impressive game with the main face off of Kaidou and Momo. Yagyuu used a unquie play and stance that looked like he was playing golf? Niou were basically copying moves like dunk smash and a failed snake was not bad. It might be more amusing if Kaidou and Momo were a team.

The last game was Ayaka, Takashi, Inui and Renji. The teams were Ayaka - Inui and Takashi - Renji. It was quite amusing. Inui was trying to calculate Takashi's strength limit, but fails with his racket being blown away. With Renji, he was trying to predict Ayaka's balls only to end with a result of fall on his butt several times. Seems like Takashi and Ayaka were actually the ones to score and if I wasn't imagining they had several veins popping at once, since their teammate just either missed balls or dodged them. _Is this really a game? _

I couldn't help, but chuckle slightly at them. Apparently I was heard, then less than a second I was surrounded by the boys. The boys surrounded me, but my mind was somewhere else._ When was the last time I chuckled or even smiled? _I was weird how these annoying boys was able to not just make me smile, but even chuckled. I snapped out of my daze, when I heard a ahem from none other than Tezuka. I turned around and saw him staring at me.

"What was the meaning of the note you gave me yesterday? And was that woman really your aunt?" Tezuka looked calm and composed, but his voice was ever so slightly contained worry. I took out my pen and gestured for him to come over. I wrote 'That note was nothing and yes, she is my aunt.' since I'll be gone by tomorrow, I don't need to worry about any of them finding out.

_**Tezuka's POV**_

The boy gestured for me to come over to him. I was puzzled, but came up to him anyways. A tiny hand grabbed mine. I looked down and realized it was the boy's hand grabbing mine. I never noticed, but his hands were pretty thin and small.

He wrote on my hand, which felt ticklish, but something else caught my attention. As the boy wrote on my hand, he put his head down a little and I could see bandages which had pink all over them, wrapped the boy around his chest and waist. My eyes slightly widened when I saw the pink that was slowly increasing on the kid's bandages. When he was done writing, I looked at my hand and knew the answer was a lie. I guess that woman really was his aunt, but the fact that he wrote 'The note was nothing' made me very suspicious.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at the boy. Then I realized 3 others also noticing the bandages and the fact that the message was a lie. Those three were Fuji, with his eyes open, Sanada, with a very angry face, and Yukimura, whose face was straight and serious. I looked at them and gave them a nod, while they also looked at me and nodded. _We are definitely going to find out what is going on here._

**Author's Note**

**How is it? This one is longer right? **

**Thank you:**

**GGCharms**

**Herecusilovereading**

**Lady-Isabeau**

**Mimibeear **

**Oblivion3000**

**Randomness Is Awesome**

**SasuNaruFan4Life**

**gboysgundam**

**hprareslashfan**

**kanakoyuki**

**kathalynn**

**kittykat10101**

**kkfyfe47**

**parky**

**uriel's tea time **

**ChientzNimea2Wind**

**Kamryn86253**

**Lokasena**

**hinatamesias18Echizen**

**mangaloverize**

**queenyuri**

**yoits0111**

**crazygal88**

**HeartxSoul**

**KajiAoiYuno**

**ilove0t6forever**

**AspergianStoryteller**

**Next Chapter: 'Oh, Parting is such sweet sorrow...' IDK - this line is from Romeo and Juliet **

**Ryoma leaves only giving the boy his name and a promise. What is this promise? Why does aunt Meino want to take Ryoma aboard to America? Plus didn't she say it was supposed to be a week after? What is aunt Meino plotting?**

**Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think!**

**C YA ~ xxx 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Prince of Tennis.**

"talking in Japanese"

**"talking in different language"**

_thoughts_

_**Someone's POV**_

_**-Time Skip-**_

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry For the REALLY slow update, but before you decide to kill me, why don't you enjoy Chapter 7, which is more like a mood changing chapter. Also, I made this chapter extra long! So enjoy!**

**Last Chapter**

He wrote on my hand, which felt ticklish, but something else caught my attention. As the boy wrote on my hand, he put his head down a little and I could see bandages which had pink all over them, wrapped the boy around his chest and waist. My eyes slightly widened when I saw the pink that was slowly increasing on the kid's bandages. When he was done writing, I looked at my hand and knew the answer was a lie. I guess that woman really was his aunt, but the fact that he wrote 'The note was nothing' made me very suspicious.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at the boy. Then I realized 3 others also noticing the bandages and the fact that the message was a lie. Those three were Fuji, with his eyes open, Sanada, with a very angry face, and Yukimura, whose face was straight and serious. I looked at them and gave them a nod, while they also looked at me and nodded. _We are definitely going to find out what is going on here._

**Chapter 7 - Bye**

_**Ryoma's POV**_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Tezuka narrowing his eyes and nodding to Fuji, Sanada, and Yukimura, while they nodded back. They are definitely plotting something. _I have to be careful and make sure they don't find out. Even if I am leaving tomorrow. _I thought as I looked at Tezuka, Fuji, Sanada, and Yukimura. They seem like the smartest of the group, while the others don't seem sharp at all. I sighed inwardly as I tried to think of a plan to ditch them and run for it, but in my situation, I think it is impossible, unless I could fly. They seem to really want to keep me here until I answer all their questions. They made quite a tight circle around me. I looked from side to side. _No gaps, at all. Maybe I should practice some of my jumping or distract them or -_

"Saa... Can you tell us your name?" Fuji asks, which snaps me out of my dazing.

_Should I tell him or shouldn't I? Maybe first name? Or last? Or I can make one up. _I decided to keep silent.

"Nya!~ Why don't you tell us!" Eiji said as he launched himself toward me. _Yikes! Lets go with dodging practice now! _I moved to the side, which in conclusion narrowly dodged him. I sighed inwardly, _If he hugged me, then he'll they'll really get suspicious! And I might die! _I thought as I saw Eiji plunge toward Tezuka who was behind me when I moved. Eiji ended up on top of Tezuka. Pftt. I held in my laughing and kept my straight face. Eiji gave a bone crushing hug to Tezuka. Tezuka seemed like he was turning slightly pale and a killing aroma started to surround him.

"Mou~ Ochibi, don't be-" Eiji stopped to look at Tezuka fuming and Eiji went pale. _Hold in your laughter! Hold it in! Keep a straight face, keep it. _I told myself, while trying to hold it in. I could hear chuckling and when I looked up, some of them were shaking, covering their mouths with their hands, or kept a straight face, but slightly twitching.

"Gomen! Tezuka!" Eiji got up immediately after he realized it was not me, but Tezuka he was hugging.

"Eiji!" Tezuka shouted at Eiji and it seems like that was the limit of the anger he could hold in.

"Wahhh! Help me, Oishi! The demon has awakened!" Eiji shivered and went even paler and ran to hide behind Oishi's back instantly. _Hold it in! _I told myself.

Tezuka stood up, his hair made a shadow that hid his hair and his killing aroma seemed like it grew bigger and colder. I looked over to Eiji, who now was shivering like crazy and became as pale as white. His eyes were unseen, but his glasses seem to have a creepy glint to them.

"C-Calm D-Down... Tezuka. It was o-only an a-accident!" Oishi tried to calm Tezuka down even though his legs were shaking. _Don't even laugh, Ryoma! Don't! _I was holding it in the best I could.

"Nya! D-Don't blame me! H-He made me do it!" Eiji said as he pointed to me. I made a big step to my left and now Eiji's finger was pointed toward someone else. Tezuka turned around and found Akaya.

"W-Wait! Hold o-on! Not me!" Akaya took a step back trying to tell Tezuka, who now looks like the king of demons, that it was not him. But unfortunately, demon king doesn't listen. I was apparently covering my mouth at this point to hide a slight smirk that made it's way to my face.

"H-Hold o-on..." Akaya said nervously, but then his words faded away and turned into mumbles. Apparently now shaking and his hair also covered his eyes. "No one and I mean no one scares the BLOODY DEMON!" This time Akaya had a killing aroma around him, that was equal to Tezuka's. He had blood red eyes and an obvious irritated face. Suddenly there was a battle between the demons.

"Saa... Should we stop them?" Fuji said from my right with a very, very sadistic smile.

"... Lets see what happens." Yukimura said with the same smile as Fuji's, and equally sadistic. It brought shivers down my spine, but fortunately that stopped me from laughing.

"Nya~ Sanada, your like a demon! Do someth-" Eiji was stopped by Momo, who clapped his hands over his mouth. Sanada gave a killing glare toward Eiji and had a slight killing aroma around him.

"Fshhhh... Do you want to die, Eiji?" Kaidou said toward Eiji.

"No! It's just 'that' is scarier." Eiji pointed to Tezuka and Akaya, who were having a demon fight, hand to hand and emitting a do-not-disturb-or-you'll-die aroma.

"Fshhhh... Your right." Kaidou said nervously.

"Do something demon emperor(referring to Sanada, since he id the emperor in tennis, so...)!" Momo seemed to have joined Eiji and Kaidou in relying on Sanada to stop this. Luckily since the boys are surrounding Tezuka and Akaya, no one knows what is going on. _This is not helping me. Pftt. _I was holding well now this!

"What did you just call me!?" Sanada was now emitting a killing aroma and shooting glares at Kaidou, Momo, and Eiji.

"Nothing!" All three, plus Oishi, since he was stuck in front of Eiji, said in union.

I look at Sanada continuously shooting dagger like glares at Momo, Eiji, and Kaidou.

"Takashi, here you go." I hear Fuji say to Takashi behind me. I turn around and instead of a killing aroma, I see a burning person.

"BURNING! TEZUKA AND Akaya! STOP FIGHTING!" Takashi shouted at Tezuka and Akaya, who were glare at each other. Then they both turning their heads toward Takashi and glared daggers at him. Takashi was shaking and dropped his racket. He then gulped and took couple steps back and hid behind Fuji.

_HOLD IT! _I was now really trying to hold it in while watching the scene. Tezuka and Akaya were glaring at each other as well as Takashi, who was hiding behind Fuji. Fuji was just smiling, which was creepy, since there are two demons glare him way. While Sanada was STILL glaring daggers at Momo, Eiji, and Kaidou, who are hiding behind Oishi. Oishi is holding his hands up to try and calm Sanada, which doesn't work.

The whole time this was happening Fuji and Yukimura were standing there and watching everything happen with very amused smiles. Bunta was just shaking with fear behind Niou and Yagyuu, who were watching the whole thing happen. Inui was writing furiously and Renji was just mumbling something to Inui. While Jackal was trying to get Tezuka and Akaya to calm down. Now, I was shaking. I was trying my best to hold in my laughter even if it wouldn't be heard. Since everyone was watching everything happen, I took this chance to escape.

Since I am small, it made sneaking away easy. _But maybe, just maybe, I show try and make friends with them? No! No! what if anut Meino gets into trouble! _

I jogged to nearby junk store and bought some things that aunt Meino told me to get last minute. After I was done, I wandered around again, but not before I went off to aunt Meino's house and stuffed the things in the hiding place and I snuck out again. **(A/N: Is it just me or is Ryoma really sneaky?)**

I found myself wandering around once again... _What do I do now? I still have like hours left till I can go home. What to do? What to- _My thoughts were cut off when I bumped into a wall, well what seemed like a wall anyway. I readied myself for the impact of hitting the ground, but nothing hurt. _Huh? _

"Nya! Even though you are small and sneaky, you are so clumsy." Said Eiji as he caught me before I fell on the ground.

"And Momo! Watch where you are going! You almost made Ochibi fall again! Nya!" Eiji told Momo.

"Go-Gomen." Momo said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyways! You got to teach me how you disappear and reappear like that!" Akaya suddenly popped out of no where and showed up only a few inches before our noses made contact. I flinched at the close contact that was being made.

"Akaya, give the poor boy a break would you?" said a sweet voice that belonged to none other than Yukimura. Slowly all the other boys started to come and gather. _Great more attention... But why did they help me and why do they want to help? _I couldn't think of any of the answers to the questions in my head since I never really experienced others caring for me. I take out my note pad and scribble something on it and hand it to Akaya.

Akaya read it and laughed! laughed? _What is he laughing about?_ I tilt me head 'Why are you laughing?', is what I wanted to ask him.

"Well, this is such a stupid question, I can't hold it in! And don't call us stalkers!" Akaya struggled to say after he calmed his laughter in to a snicker.

"Let us see too, nya!" Eiji shouted while he snatched the paper from Akaya's hand and read it with the others.

"Why are you chasing me? And what do you want stalkers!" Eiji read out loud.

"Nya! That's sooooooo mean, Ochibi!" Eiji said as he went to tackle me. Of course, I thought they knew enough, so I stepped aside to avoid anymore bruises showing up anywhere on my body.

"Saa... Let me answer that. First of all, we are chasing you because you ran from us. And~ we 'stalkers' want to know who you are and why you have those bruises." Fuji said with a more um... evil glint to them. I wrote something down and handed it to him.

"I don't have and bruises and I don't tell stalkers who I am. Saa... Your not that good of a liar." He read it out loud/said. I turned my head and slightly pouted. Either it was my imagination or what ever, I thought I saw them blush a bit. Anyways I shrugged it off.

*sigh*"Can you at least tell us your name?" surprisingly it was Sanada this time. I looked at him... he looked back. -stare- It lasted about a minute before I sighed and took out my pad. I wrote something and handed it to Sanada, who slightly widened his eyes, then returned them back to normal and took the paper.

"Ryoma is my name." Sanada said out loud.

"Nya! Is that your last or first name?" Eiji asked me. I mouthed first, but obviously no sound came out. I frowned at this and I also saw some frowns as well.

"What is your last name?" Inui asked this time. I just shook my head.

"You don't know or you don't have one?" Renji said. I shook my head once again.

"Saa... you don't have one, right?" Yukimura cut in. I nodded. When I looked up, I saw pity on some faces and some worried looks as well. I don't know why, but it made me angry.

"Then who was that women with you? Is she a kidnapper or something?" Oishi said about to freak out. I wrote down something and handed it to Oishi.

"She is my aunt and no. Nya?" Eiji read over Oishi's shoulder. I swiftly looked at a near by clock and I knew I had to leave. I bowed and started walking, when a hand grabbed me. I turned around and saw Tezuka. I tilted my head.

"Tomorrow... Tomorrow, lets meet here. Promise?" Tezuka finally said. I looked down... _I won't be here tomorrow... _I nodded without realizing it. Then he let me go and I left.

When I got home, I went to my room and closed the door. Luckily my suitcase was untouched. I looked at where Tezuka held my hand. It felt warm. Then I felt a pang of guilt as I realized I had told him and all the others that I will be there. I inwardly slapped myself. _And they were the first ones to talk to me like I am someone..._

I shook my thoughts off and started to get the things I left behind the house. I started to get everything in boxes and staked all in the living room. But as I was doing all this, I felt like going somewhere else. Somewhere to them... I shook off the thought. _Ryoma! This is not the time! _I thought to myself, but then looked down at my hand again, they were very warm and nice 'stalkers' though. _Ok! That's what I'll do! _

-The next morning two hours before the time to go to the airport-

I was up and out of the house and went to the place where I _promised _to meet them up with a note in my hand. I arrived and obviously, no one was there. I sighed and went over to the courts. I saw that there was a tennis bag laying there. I walked over and I saw someone sitting there. Suddenly the boy looked up. My eyes widened. _Wait! Aren't I the one who is supposed to be early!? Why is Sanada here!? _I thought to myself. He stood up and looked at me with the same look I was giving him. I sighed and wrote something.

**(A/N: I'm too lazy to put all the details sooo... I will put what Ryoma says in '' and what Sanada says in "")**

'What are you doing here?'

"I was here for early practice. How about you?"

'Well... I came to leave a note'

"What is it?"

'Um... I am leaving in an hour or so and I wanted to leave this not.'

Sanada takes the note and reads it. His eyes softens a little.

"Why didn't you just tell us?"

'Didn't want to.'

"Anyways, if it is like this then you have to keep another promise."

'What is it?'

"Come back... And comeback stronger. Play tennis for fun more and be our friend." Sanada said this with a small smile.

'I'll try and yes I'll promise!' I smiled, bowed and headed for the exit.

"More importantly don't forget to come back!" Sanada shouted. This made me smile, what I haven't done in a long time, I waved as a sign I know and I will.

**(A/N: I am going to just skip the part when Ryoma is at the airport, since there isn't anything in particular that happens.)**

-America ~ 1 month later-

_**Normal POV**_

Ryoma is now living with his aunt in an apartment in New York. It seems like no change from Japan, since he has to do all sorts of chores like in Japan. He still gets hurt by his aunt, but she only does it over weekends because kids in the United States are required to go to school. So, Ryoma goes to school, but he learned most of it since he studies a lot when he was in Japan. He is like a lone wolf in school and without him realizing it, he is already one of the most popular kids in his school. He continues to play tennis only to be found out about by a certain blonde. That blonde goes by the name of Kevin Smith and his parents are some of the most nicest people in the world to him. **(A/N: I know Kevin's parents aren't exactly the best in the anime/manga, but Rinko and Nanjiro are gone, soooo yea!)**

It seems like Kevin clings onto Ryoma a lot and now they are close friends.

"Ryoma! Explain to me why a kid from school came over without my permission!" Aunt Meino screamed at Ryoma after Kevin left, after visiting Ryoma.

'He just came over...' Ryoma wrote on a piece of paper. **(A/N: I don't exactly plan for Ryoma to be able to talk anytime ... Sorry to anyone who wants him to be able to talk)**

"I don't want anymore excuses! Just because you get to go to school, doesn't mean I have forgiven you!" As soon as aunt Meino finished she started her slapping, which slowly turned into kicking and punching.

"Why are you the one who is alive! I want to just kill you now!" Aunt Meino screamed and grabbed a hand knife from the kitchen counter only a few feet away from where Ryoma laid. Ryoma felt so much pain all throughout his body, he tried to get up and got onto his struggling hands and feet. Then a sharp pain dug into Ryoma's back. Then Ryoma collapsed with an immense pain welling up in his back. Then he felt it... red warm fluid - blood. His vision became blurry and was replace with darkness. The last thing he heard was evil laughter and people calling out his name.

Then Blankness filled him. _I am dead, right?_

**Author's Note**

**Hi! Everyone! **

**So... How is it?! I know the end of this chapter was very rushed. I have to say sorry one more time for updating soooo... late! Sorry!**

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**Next Chapter: You'll have to guess what happens next! **

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**

**Next Chapter in a week or two!**

**C YA ~ SWxxx 3**


End file.
